The Wedding Day
by Storystitcher22
Summary: Mia makes a different choice. This is the start of her new life next to Andrew Jacoby, Duke of Kenilworth. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hi friends. This story will likely continue for at least one more chapter. Please review with any thoughts/comments, even if it's just 'I liked it' or 'It was dull'. Thank you, and happy reading!

Walking up that aisle was possibly the hardest thing Mia ever had to do. Especially after Joe told her that Nicholas hadn't set her up (at least, according to the maids), she felt the full weight of what she was doing. This wasn't just a stunt for publicity. This wasn't a short-term choice. The man at the end of the aisle was going to be her partner for life. And, God, was it terrifying.

The music swelled, and Mia took that horrible first step. She tried to ignore all the guests staring at her and just watched Andrew. Andrew Jacoby, Duke of Kenilworth, was stunning in his dress uniform, she had to admit, and in about 20 minutes he would be her husband. _Not thinking about that._ She tried to shut off her brain and just follow the steps that had been drilled into her the past week; walk, stand, kneel, stand, repeat after the Priest. And she was done.

The next several hours passed in a blur for her. People congratulating her, waving to the crowds and cameras, the reception with its formal first dance, toasts, and dinner. And finally she and Andrew were in the car, heading to The Genovian, the finest hotel in the capital city. Mia had thought they'd spend their wedding night in the Palace (duh, it's a _Palace_ ), but Joseph had logically explained that the suite for the couple wouldn't be ready until they returned from their two-week honeymoon, even with all the work that had gone into it since the engagement. So here they were, riding in the car all of five minutes to the hotel.

Once they were in the Honeymoon Suite, it started to hit Mia just how real this was. Wedding Night, meaning first time together, consummate the marriage _Wedding Night_. Shit. What exactly was her new husband expecting tonight? Damn Parliament and their ridiculous marriage law!

"Would you like help getting out of that gown?," Andrew asked, breaking her out of her panic before it could really take hold. "It looks rather uncomfortable."

"You should have seen some of the other options," Mia quipped as she turned her back to him so that the many buttons were accessible. "There was one that literally had laces, buttons, zippers, and would have been sewed on me. This one was pretty harmless next to that."

Andrew chuckled lightly as he finished off the last couple satin-covered buttons. Mia peeled the gown off without feeling too self-conscious; the slip and corset-like bra she had to wear under it covered her more than some of her summer dresses. Again, her new husband proved his use as he helped her haul the heavy mass of fabric over to the couch in the sitting room and lay it out.

"So...I think I'll take a shower and try to wash all the hairspray out," Mia said as she started towards the massive bathroom.

"Of course," Andrew nodded, as he moved toward the bedroom, taking off his jacket.

Once Mia got into the bathroom, she suddenly realized that the corset might be even harder to get off herself than the dress. She tried twisting, pulling, and shimmying. At one point she started looking for a pair of scissors in her toiletry bag. (no luck.) She plopped onto the little stool by the sink and sighed.

"Come on, Thermopolis. Get it together. This is your husband. You've already shot a flaming arrow into his arm. How bad can it be?" Her little pep-talk got Mia up and to the door. "Plus you're going to have to have sex with him soon enough." _Bleagh. Not the best choice of pep talk._ But she was already turning the handle and stepping out before she could freak herself out further.

"Um, Andrew?" She called hesitantly as she stepped into the small hallway, not sure if he was still in the bedroom, or dressed himself.

He quickly appeared, wearing a long, comfortable navy bathrobe, "Yes, Mia?"

"Sorry," she blushed, "it's just, I don't think I can get myself out of this corset thing, I think they tied all the laces into knots, if you could just help to get it loosened enough?" She stopped herself, realizing she was babbling. Great. Cause that makes everything less embarrassing.

"Of course, love." Andrew smiled at her, "It's no problem at all." She turned around and he started to untangle the mess she had made of the knot at the back.

She didn't know why she was feeling so self-conscious about this. She still had the slip on underneath the corset. And it wasn't like he was pawing at her or anything. Really, as far as she could tell he wasn't paying any attention to what she looked like, which was just as well, since she couldn't help turning red. _I guess it's just intimate to have someone undress you,_ she thought.

After several minutes, Mia was finally able to wriggle out of the stiff garment. She quickly grabbed the corset from him and slipped back into the bathroom. The intervening minutes had only made her more embarrassed, if that were possible. Finally able to undress fully, she stepped under the steaming water and tried to let the several shower heads massage out her stress while she let her mind go blank.

Going through all the usual motions of grooming and lotioning, Mia tried to remain in a zen state. Happily, her lavender bathrobe was already hanging on the back of the door, so she didn't have to make another awkward call for help.

"Ah, all relaxed?" Andrew was lounging in an overstuffed chair by the windows, reading what appeared to be a military novel.

Mia plopped herself onto the edge of the bed, "Yeah, that shower is something else. I wonder if it's too late to upgrade the one they're putting in." Smirking at Andrew so he'd know she wasn't too serious (though the shower was amazing), she began to rifle through her small bag of personal items to look for her journal. Although she didn't need it quite as much as she had as a teen, it was still habit to write down a few lines when anything momentous happened. And her wedding day more than counted.

The newlyweds settled into a comfortable silence while one read and the other wrote. Mia was shaken out of her reverie as the bed dipped a bit and Andrew settled onto the other side. She snuck a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't bad looking. Kind of handsome, really, which only made her more nervous, of course. They'd shared several kisses for the cameras, and had spent lots of time holding hands. But none of that added up to a wedding night, and she hadn't slept with anyone in a long time.

"Are you okay, Mia?" Andrew was suddenly very close, "Mia. Breathe."

Gasping in a breath, she held it for a second, and let it out slowly.

"Good. Again." Andrew breathed with her as he spoke. "What were you panicking about?"

Mia was startled that he'd even known what was going on, and blurted out the truth, "Us, sex, the wedding night." She blushed, realizing what she'd said, "I mean, sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, Mia, it's okay." Andrew said, "I don't want you going into panic attacks because you don't feel like you can tell me what you're thinking." He sighed, "I think we've both been a little focused on getting through the wedding since we started, and now we're here…"

Watching his face, Mia saw some of the confusion she was feeling reflected in him. "It sort of just hit me when we got back here that we're really married. And I maybe didn't think through all the 'wedding night' stuff so well before tonight." She looked down at her wedding ring. "I don't know how to talk about this or what's expected of me now."

She watched him take her hand in one of his. "Perhaps in our own rooms we can let the expectations go a little," he said, " and just focus on getting to know each other better without the press and our families swarming around."

"But what about, you know, consummation and stuff?"

"Well," he said slowly, as though pondering, "I don't believe Genovian custom actually requires bloody sheets these days." He grinned at her chuckle, "Really, though, Mia, no one else needs to know what happens in our bedroom. If it would make you happy, I will readily consulate our marriage tonight, but if you'd prefer to spend this honeymoon getting better acquainted, I am equally content with that."

She looked up into his face, trying to see if he meant it. "Thanks," she said, not finding any lie in his expression, "that's a relief. Oh, not that sleeping with you is a burden or that you're hideous or something…" She left of explaining as he started to laugh, "Hmph. Well, at least you're not offended."

With a twinkle in his eyes, he said, "Fear not, sweet princess, my manly pride is not so easily wounded." He gallantly raised her hand to his lips and brushed her knuckles with a kiss.

Unexpectedly, Mia found herself blushing at the motion. "Um, so, maybe we should talk some, or…"

"If you'd like." He generously overlooked her change of subject, "Though I'm fairly worn from the day, so sleep may need to be the first priority."

Feeling her own exhaustion wash over her, Mia agreed. As they each settled into their own spot, barely touching in the middle, Mia wished her new husband good night. _Perhaps this won't be so hard after all._ The thought drifted through her mind as sleep claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is mostly to get us from the wedding itself into some more personal discoveries for both Mia and Andrew in the next chapter. Happy reading!

Mia awoke gradually, drifting up through her dreams until she suddenly remembered there was supposed to be another body in the bed with her. _My husband!_ She quickly turned over, and seeing the empty sheets beside her, started to panic just a little. How had she managed to drive him off after just one night?

Happily, a robed Andrew walked back into their room, toweling off his hair, in time to cut short a full-blown freak out. "Morning," he said, sounding far more awake than Mia felt. "we have roughly two hours before our first appointment."

Trying to catch up with her still sleep-filled brain, Mia said, "Appointment? I thought we had some actual honeymoon time before we had more duties."

"We did," Andrew replied, "until your grandmother and my mother found out. Now we have an official brunch with some Genovian nobility, and dessert and coffee this evening to welcome us to Paris." He looked at her a little awkwardly, "I'm sorry. I couldn't think of any polite way to refuse."

"It's fine." Mia sighed, "That's sort of what our married life will be like, I guess." She untangled her legs from the sheets and slowly stretched, trying to reconcile herself to their new schedule.

As she turned to find her robe, she noticed Andrew watching her, with a very intent look on his face. Realizing that she wasn't wearing much clothing in just her pajamas, she quickly hurried out to the bathroom, a blush staining her cheeks.

The next few days were equally full of official events, keeping the newlyweds busy and exhausted. They quickly settled into a routine at the end of the day. Mia needed a hot shower to relax and let go of all the thoughts, names, and faces of the day before she could sleep. When she returned to the bedroom, she'd find Andrew already fast asleep on the bed. In the morning, the process was reversed, with Andrew waking before the sun to start his day, while Mia slept to the last possible minute.

By the fifth day of their international honeymoon tour, Mia and Andrew were both feeling worn. "Aren't we supposed to be having time together during the first week of our marriage?" Mia demanded at the end of another endless meet and greet with various European officials.

Andrew sighed, as tired as Mia of their busy schedule. "Perhaps we could escape somewhere for just a couple days." he said.

"I'm sorry, sir," a polite but firm assistant interrupted their conversation, "but it's time for her highness and yourself to dress for the Ambassador's dinner."

"Of course," Andrew nodded, "Mia?"

"How can we escape for a day when we can't even have a private conversation for five minutes?" Mia asked, frustrated.

Andrew watched her, noticing that she looked stretched nearly to breaking. He'd seen her stress rise every day since their engagement started. Although he'd hoped it would lessen once the wedding was behind them, this honeymoon had only made it worse.

Instead of continuing out of the room to their suite, Andrew turned to the nearby assistant, "We will be rescheduling the events of the next two days, please see to it. Her highness will also require the jet this evening at 10pm. I shall see that the captain gets the details by then." Although obviously surprised, the young man quickly bowed and stepped away, already making phone calls.

Mia stared at Andrew with her mouth hanging open.

"Come, Mia, let's get ready for this dinner." Andrew politely gave her his arm, as if nothing had happened.

"Wait, how did you do that? He just listened to you? They never listen to me!" Mia sputtered as they walked down the marble halls.

Andrew flashed a half smile, "That's because you let them. I personally believe it's because you were raised in the states as an ordinary child."

"So they ignore me because I'm American?"

"Come, Mia, your staff doesn't _ignore_ you, do they?" Andrew asked, seriously.

"Hmph. I suppose not." Mia grumbled, "They just don't listen to me the way they do to you. It's like everything I say is just a suggestion."

"Exactly." said Andrew, "You are unsure of yourself when it comes to decisions about your schedule or your duties, and that is clear in your voice and manner. Your staff are trying to do what is best for you, and when you seem indecisive, they naturally attempt to help you make the best choice. However, in areas like your clothing and food, you'll notice they do precisely as you ask with no questions."

"Because I already know what I want?"

"Yes."

Finally they reached the weekend, and their two days of freedom. After riding in a jet, a train, and eventually a land rover, Mia stepped out to see a quaint and isolated castle amidst the foggy moors.

"Um, Andrew, where are we?"

"Ah, well, my family owns a number of properties, unfortunately, they're all in the Scottish highlands, which aren't especially cheery this time of year. Sorry." He looked quite abashed.

She chuckled, "Don't worry, as long as there aren't any foreign dignitaries or paparazzi, I'd be happy in the middle of the Arctic."

Andrew smiled in relief and helped the few staff carry their bags inside. Mia found the interior of the castle quite charming, if a bit draftier than she was used to in Genovia. After yet another long day of travel, the newlyweds followed their usual routine and found peace in dreams.

The next morning Mia woke slowly, unsure of where she was or what she was supposed to do next. Several confused seconds passed before she finally remembered that they had no appointments for two days. She sighed deeply and snuggled back into the covers.

"Mia, are you awake?" Andrew called softly from the next room, "We've been brought breakfast." Taking Mia's mumbling as an assent, Andrew brought the breakfast tray into the bedroom.

Smelling bacon, Mia's head appeared above the covers, causing Andrew to chuckle a bit at her disheveled look. She quickly scooted up to the headboard so he could set the food on the bed and climb back in with her.

"Mmm, breakfast in bed," Mia groaned with pleasure as she devoured the food before her.

"Yes, it's nice to have a true honeymoon day, isn't it." Andrew agreed, sounding his usual pleasant self.

As she drank her coffee and began to wake fully, Mia watched him out of the corner of her eye, realizing how little she knew of her new husband beyond his polite public face. He seemed so stoic and calm. _No time like the present,_ she thought.

"Did you come here often growing up?" she asked.

"Not more so than any of the other Scottish properties. My father liked to come up to hunt, but I didn't usually accompany him until I was older." he said. "Mother very rarely visits up north. She prefers the sun in the Mediterranean when she wishes to escape London." His face held an indulgent smirk for her foibles. Mia found herself more interested in his expression than what he'd just said.

Andrew turned to look at her, and Mia realized she'd waited a little too long to respond. "Um," stalling as she tried to get her brain back on course, "I like the sun, too, not that we ever travelled to Italy or somewhere to find it."

"Where did you travel as a child?" Andrew asked.

"Well, we went to DisneyWorld once." Mia said. "That was cool. But most of the summers were spent at home. My dad would come and visit about once a year, when he could get away. He talked about Genovia a lot, though thinking back, it makes sense now why we never went to visit there. I suppose everyone bowing and whatever would have kind of given the whole 'royalty' thing away." Her thoughts went back to those years of feeling distant from her father, this stranger who appeared with expensive gifts.

"I'm sorry." Andrew said, breaking through her reverie, "I didn't intend to bring up painful memories."

"It's fine," she said, "I guess there's still some baggage left from that whole, 'surprise, you're a princess' thing." She shook her head a little. "Anyway, what are we up to today, since there aren't official activities?"

Andrew seemed willing to let her turn the conversation away from personal matters, "Today is truly open, so we can do whatever you wish. Tomorrow, I'm afraid, we'll need to go to the local church in the morning. My family tries to always be visible at whatever parish we're staying in."

Mia smiled, "I guess being your wife will come with a bunch more duties to learn. I'm sure Grandmama will want me to start my princess lessons again." She sighed a little, refocusing on the day at hand, "So, want to make popcorn and watch movies all day?"

Laughing a little at her eagerness, Andrew said, "Sure, let's head downstairs."

Mia was pleased to find a very well-appointed media room in the back of the massive home. It may not have been as high-tech as the one she enjoyed in the Genovian palace, but the movie collection was pretty extensive. She happily spent the entire day marathoning the superhero movies that seemed to hold Andrew's interest better than the eighties classics she'd thought of watching at first. Andrew brought in a couple books and sat next to her. They both enjoyed escaping the reality of their duties for several hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Thank you for the lovely reviews and favorites/follows! It's so encouraging to have an appreciative audience! This chapter is a little shorter than I had planned, but it needed to break where it does. Hopefully the next chapter will flow as easily as this one, and you'll get another update soon! Enjoy!

After a full day of entertainment, Andrew felt rather restless, and encouraged Mia to join him on a brief walk around the grounds. Although not especially excited to go out in the chilly Scottish mists, Mia didn't want to pass up time with her new husband. Having changed into warmer clothes fit for the cool evening, the couple made their way outside.

"This is the only real garden on the property." Andrew said as they walked behind the house. "Vegetables for the kitchen are grown here, as well as a few hardy decorative plants for brightening up the house. We've never had the sort of ladies in the family who need an elegant garden for strolling." He smiled down at Mia.

"I suppose I'll handle the affront to my dignity." she said grinning back at him. "You must've enjoyed the room to run as a kid."

"I did. As lovely as our London townhouse is, my friends and I were always expected to behave as proper noblemen in miniature there. When we came north, however, I could simply enjoy myself. Especially once I was old enough that Father was willing to take me with him while Mother went south." They slowly made their way around the house and down the drive.

"Are you and your parents close?" Mia asked.

Andrew thought for a moment, almost as if he hadn't been asked the question before. Mia said as much to him.

"I suppose no one has ever asked." He chuckled to himself, "My parents did not overtly hate each other or me, so I always counted myself lucky." Seeing Mia's concerned glance he continued, "I had many privileges and plenty of friends at home and school, so there's no need to feel sorry for me. Father could have preferred a son more interested in hunting and drinking, and mother dearly wanted a daughter who would understand her. But all they got was me. We got on well enough, even if none of us had much in common."

"That explains why you're always so accommodating and nice about what others want." Mia said thoughtfully.

Andrew shrugged, "That's probably true." By this time they had turned and nearly reached the front door. "We should probably make our way in to dinner."

They walked through the house to the dining room, which had been set for two with candles and flowers on the table.

"Aww."

Andrew smiled at Mia's overly sweet reaction. "I know it's a bit much, but I thought we deserved something romantic for just the two of us."

"It's thoughtful," Mia reassured him, "and sometimes cliches are cute."

He pulled out her chair, and the two began a lovely meal. Andrew had requested a couple of his childhood favorites for Mia to try. They kept the conversation light, about foods and places they'd enjoyed thus far on their trip. Mia enjoyed having some ordinary time together, chatting and relaxing. They lingered over chocolate cake and ice cream, unwilling to end the evening just yet.

As their plates were cleared, Andrew suggested they move into another room to let the staff clean up. Entering the evening room down the hall Mia remarked on the beautiful piano dominating one end.

"It belonged to my Grandmother originally. She loved playing, though her enthusiasm was not quite matched by her skills."

Mia laughed, "Your poor Grandma. I remember when Mom thought I should become a musician. I think I lasted two classes before I refused to go again."

"You weren't a fan of music?"

"No, I love music, I just sucked at being on the spot. I stuck it out through choir by standing in the back and never going out for solos. Mom just had to be content with that."

Andrew sat in the chair next to her, "I never gained that skill of saying no. My lessons, piano and otherwise, continued until I went off to University."

Mia's eyes brightened, "You never said you were a pianist! Play something for me?"

Looking a little sheepish, stood and walked to the piano. "Don't get your hopes up too high. I was never much of a classical pianist." he said.

"I don't care what you play," Mia said, "I just want to hear the sound that beautiful instrument makes." She smiled at him as he sat at the bench. And then he began to play.

Mia's breath caught as the haunting melody began. She was slowly drawn toward the piano, the music drowning her in bittersweet memories. Somehow the rippling notes brought her back to moments of goodbyes; when Michael ended their relationship; when she last said goodbye to her father over the phone, not realizing that would be their last conversation; even the day before her wedding, choosing duty and responsibility over Nicholas' whirlwind passion and intrigue. As the last phrase faded into the air, Mia found herself sinking onto the bench next to Andrew.

She felt so full of emotion, and so grateful for the beauty Andrew shared with her. Turning toward him, she pressed her lips solidly to his, once, twice, three times. Then pulled back, seeming shocked by her own actions.

Andrew reached his hand out, brushing the tears she hadn't noticed from her cheek. Without speaking, he pulled her slowly in and lightly brushed her lips with his. While her kisses had been an overflow of passion, his was a soft caress meant to comfort and calm. And Mia had never felt anything so romantic in her life.

Which was why, when Andrew pulled away and drew breath to speak, she bolted up and ran to her room without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** It's been great to see so many people enjoying this story! Here is the fourth chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

An hour later, Andrew found himself knocking on his own bedroom door.

"Mia?" he called, "May I come in?"

Not hearing an answer, he pushed the door open slowly, and saw why she hadn't responded. Mia must have fallen asleep while listening to music, as her headphones were tangled in with her hair. He gently set them aside and sighed. Clearly they wouldn't be talking about what had passed between them that evening.

The next morning, after a quiet drive back from the Church service, Andrew and Mia sat down to brunch.

"Okay, I can't do this awkwardness." Mia said, "I totally freaked out last night, and then I fell asleep, and then you were all calm this morning, so I didn't say anything, but now it's just really uncomfortable." She took a deep breath, "So, sorry. I shouldn't have run out like that."

Andrew reached across the table and held her hand. "I appreciate you bringing it up. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. But there's nothing you need to apologize for." He paused a moment, "If, however, you can help me understand why you felt a need to run, that may help us both."

Mia blushed and looked down, "Everything just got so…I don't know, intimate, I guess? I had fun with you yesterday, hanging out. Like we were becoming friends."

"Don't you think the best marriages are made between friends?" Andrew asked with a smile.

Mia thought for a minute, as he began to slowly run his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. "I don't really know," she said, "since I haven't seen many good marriages. Actually, I'm not sure if I've ever seen a good marriage up close. I mean, Mom seems to be happy, I guess, but I haven't spent that much time with her since they got married. Sometimes it feels like we live in different worlds now."

"I'm sorry that you feel like you're losing her." Andrew said. "For all the benefits of your life as Princess, there has been a cost. Sometimes it's hard for me to remember that, having grown up as I did, in the midst of the aristocracy."

"Oh," Mia shook her head a little, "it's fine, really. I didn't mean to bring the mood down. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Funny, 'cause I don't normally talk about my parents so much." She finally seemed to realize her hand was being caressed, and she quickly pulled it out of his grip and went back to her food.

Andrew, unwilling to go back to the stilted distance of that morning, said, "I think it's a good sign, just as our budding friendship is. Perhaps some part of you understands that you can trust me, just as I am learning that I can trust you. We will spend the rest of our lives together, Mia. We may as well begin to build a foundation between one another."

As easy as it had been to spend time with Andrew this past week, Mia was starting to long for some time to herself. But it seemed rude to ask for space when they were on their honeymoon and in his family's home to boot. Sighing a little, she prepared for another afternoon full of time together.

"I hope you won't mind," Andrew interrupted her internal self-pity-party, "if I leave you to your own devices for a while this afternoon?"

"Er, no, that sounds good, actually."

"Good." Andrew said as he got up from the table. "We could probably both use some time to ourselves. I'll be in the study or the greenhouse if you need me, but treat the house as your own." He leaned down and sweetly pressed a kiss to her temple before continuing out.

Mia sat for a minute, thinking about that little kiss and how surprisingly nice physical contact with her husband had been so far. It wasn't anything like the consuming fire that had burned between her and Nicholas, but she was starting to wonder if maybe that type of passion would have made for an uncomfortable day to day life. She had been able to lean on Andrew, physically and emotionally, with very little preamble, and he had never tried to push her past where she was comfortable. At the same time she was surprised by just how affected she was by her new husband; when he kissed her just now, she'd almost wanted him to linger more before he walked away…

Shaking herself, Mia rolled her eyes. _Five minutes alone and I'm obsessing about him. God. I'm such a newlywed._ She bounced up and decided it was time to explore the house. How often did one get the chance to wander freely in an old manor in Scotland? _Well, probably pretty often in my future, I guess, since Andrew's family owns several._ Smiling to herself, she went upstairs and changed into 'non-princessy' clothes, as she thought of anything her Grandmama would frown at her wearing.

After some internal debate, Mia decided to start her exploration at the top of the house and work her way down. From attics that would have featured nicely in Jane Eyre to a gentlemen's salon that smelled overwhelmingly of cigars and leather, it was almost exactly what she had pictured of a Scottish country home. Eventually she found herself in a small study or library that had several of her favorite classics on the shelves, albeit in much nicer editions than she had ever read before. Enjoying herself thoroughly, Mia slowly made her way through the rooms of the main floor that she had already spent some time in, this time examining the details of the furnishings and artwork that had previously been just background.

That evening found Mia curled up in the small library, catching up on the journaling she hadn't had time or energy for the past week.

"Ah, there you are!" Andrew's voice broke her out of her own world of reflections. "This was nearly the last room I thought to check," he said with a self-deprecating grimace, "so we're a bit late for dinner, I'm afraid."

Mia unfolded herself from the large armchair she'd happily occupied for the last hour or two. "No worries, it'll still taste good. In future, this should be the first room you look for me. It's my favorite." she said decisively.

"Indeed?" replied Andrew, pleased she was feeling so comfortable, "are you sure that you've given due consideration to the rest of the contenders?"

"Yeah, cause I spent all afternoon exploring the whole house."

Surprised, Andrew repeated, "the _whole_ house?"

Mia smiled mischievously, "Yep. Though I cannot reveal who gave me access to the servants' wing or keys to the pantries and cellars…"

He threw back his head and laughed loud and long, which in turn made Mia giggle. They eventually caught their breath as they sat down at another lovely dinner for two.

"So, why were you exploring the house?" Andrew asked after a time.

Mia shrugged, "It's become one of the things I do whenever I have time in whatever lavish and historic place I'm staying."

"Why did you start?" he asked, recognizing that was more an evasion than an answer.

Mia eyed him for a moment, "You might not relate to this, but ever since that 'you're a princess' day, I've been trying to make sure I don't lose _me_." he made an understanding noise. "A few months into the whirlwind tour of my new life with Grandmama I realized I'd stayed in at least three cities that I'd always wanted to see and couldn't remember one detail of my own. Like, I knew who the Prime Minister was or some protocol or historic fact, but I couldn't remember the view from my window in my guest-room. And that's when I decided that I'd use my 'me' time to explore and then add that into my diary, just like I would who I saw or what event I went to."

Andrew reached across for her hand, and gave it a little squeeze. "I think that is a brilliant idea. If you'd ever like company on one of your explorations, let me know."

"Thanks." The corners of her mouth turned up as Mia looked down at their joined hand. "Now that I have you to teach me how to talk to my staff, maybe I can even get sight-seeing time added into the itinerary," she said uncertainly.

"I would be honored to help you achieve any dream you have, large or small, my dear Mia." Andrew said with such sincerity, her eyes shot up to meet his. "Truly."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Hi once more, dear readers! This will be the second to last chapter in this story. Thank you all for your encouragement, via reviews and favorites/follows! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the conclusion soon! 

She blushed a bit, and time seemed to hold still for a moment as she decided how to respond. _Come on, Mia, don't be a wuss!_ She stood from her chair and walked around the table, then reached her hand out for Andrew's.

"Do you want to see some of the things I discovered?" she offered.

He rose and rested his hand in hers, replying, "I'd be honored."

They walked upstairs into the small library, where Mia had spent the afternoon.

"Your favorite room?" he quietly asked.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I guess I feel most comfortable in here."

"I'm glad you found a space you love in this house," Andrew said. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "I hope you can be happy with me, you know." He watched her surprise, and worried he was pushing this conversation too quickly. He released her hand and sat down in one of the armchairs, giving her space in case she needed it.

"I think, maybe, I will be." A lesser man might have been offended by the shock in her tone. "It's not what I wanted…"

" _I'm_ not who you wanted." he said gently.

Mia shrugged, "I suppose," Seeing the glint in Andrew's eye she realized he wasn't interested in half-truths, and decided to just lay it all out for once. "No. I didn't want you. You were a reasonable choice that checked all the boxes for what I needed."

Andrew sucked in a little breath. "It's good to know where we really stand at the beginning of all this. Now that the cameras and our families are gone."

"I don't really think that is where we stand. Not now." _Be brave, idiot!_ Mia stepped forward, leaned down and lightly brushed his lips with hers. "I like you, Andrew, a lot, and, I think, um, that I could, maybe, feel more than that, eventually, you know, down the road." He seemed frozen with his eyes locked onto hers, and Mia was beginning to feel like she might have just made the biggest mistake of her life.

She decided to just back away slowly and then go somewhere else and pretend none of this had happened; maybe she could convince Andrew it was a joke, or a dream, or…

"You like me?" he repeated slowly, "And you think someday you might, to paraphrase, love me?"

Mia blushed from head to toe, "Er, yes? I mean, um, yeah. That's, that's how I feel. Basically."

Andrew grinned at her, "Then why are you about to run off again?"

Glancing around, Mia realized that she had drifted back towards the door. _Man, my fight or flight instinct sucks._ Giving Andrew a helpless little shrug, she stepped forward, unsure what to do with herself. He solved her dilemma by standing up and reaching to pull her closer.

"Do you remember how we tested for that illusive 'spark' a few days before the wedding?" Andrew asked softly, holding her close in his arms. Mia nodded slowly. "Well, perhaps we didn't make a fair assessment, since your emotions were tied up elsewhere at the time, and I was trying to respect that."

Mia started a bit, "What do you mean? You were, like, giving me space or something?"

"Something like that, yes." Andrew said, "I knew how much pressure you must be under and didn't want my presence in your life or your future to add to it. I thought it best to let you make your decision without added influence from me."

Mia found herself rethinking all those days she had thought Andrew was a bit dull or stuffy. She was almost too distracted by her thoughts to catch his next words.

"Of course, I was also still deciding whether I was definitely interested in you. As beautiful as you are, Mia, I did want to get to know a bit more about you than that before I committed whole-heartedly to this venture."

"And then I had to go be an idiot and get caught in all those compromising positions." Realizing how it must have looked to him, she said, "No wonder you were so cool to me the next couple days."

He brushed her cheek with one hand, reminding her of their intimate position, "I had decided to bind my future life to yours, even though it was obvious there was much more to you than I was getting to know in our public 'dates'. And then it rather felt as if you'd thrown it in my face."

Mia still felt the weight of that horrible morning in her chest every time it came up. "I'm so sorry, Andrew."

His fingers gently brushed against her lips, quieting her, and distracting her. She felt a blush stain her cheeks.

"I was terribly upset, until you came to talk to me, and apologize, and I suddenly felt like I saw the real Mia for the first time." He smiled down at her, "I realized that you were a passionate, strong young woman, willing to do nearly anything for the good of her country and her people. And although you may have made a mistake, the silver lining was that I realized that I truly wanted to get to know you, and spend time with you, and help you to build the better world you believed in."

Feeling more than she could put into words, Mia reached up, and pulled Andrew into a kiss. This time she didn't hold back or try to analyze it, but just let herself enjoy the feel of his soft lips moving against hers. And when he pulled her in tighter and gently traced her lips with his tongue, she opened them with a small sigh.

When she finally pulled back a little to catch her breath, Andrew smirked down at her. "So, I take it you're no longer worried about that missing 'spark'?"

Mia threw her head back and laughed, finally releasing so much of the tension she'd been holding since she'd first heard of the stupid law. Andrew beamed back at her, relieved to see her sticking around after a passionate moment together.

Mia threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "We'd better do some more investigation, just in case." she murmured in his ear, before placing gossamer kisses on his jaw.

Andrew groaned, "You will be the death of me one way or another." His hands began tracing soft patterns over her back as he continued to hold her close.

Pausing her attentions, which had moved to his neck, to grin up at him, Mia said, "At least you won't get bored."

"I promise, I am anything but bored," Andrew said huskily, pulling her tighter. She could feel the evidence of that pressing against her, and realized she could choose to back off now and let things continue on the slow path they'd been on before this evening.

But Mia wasn't really a slow and steady sort of person.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Hello for the last time this story! Thank you so much for all the support and kind words you've given me for this! It means more than you know. Here is the final installment! I hope you enjoy it. Much love!

Standing in the library, lips still locked, Mia moved against Andrew, loving the long, lean feel of his body. She devoured the low moan that burst out of him as she writhed again.

"Mia, love. You're, God, you feel good, but we…" She decided to busy his mouth with her own before he could finish that thought. Her tongue massaged his, as she gripped his hair to pull him even closer. His hands ran down her sides and smoothed over her hips, leaving burning trails of want in their wake.

Mia decided in that moment exactly what she wanted. There was a building of molten desire within her, as if he was touching her soul instead of just her skin. Her head tipped back, giving Andrew better access to worship her neck as his hands slipped under her shirt and flirted with her lower back. She had no such delicacy, as she was already massaging and clawing her way over his chest and back, unable to get enough of him at once.

"Nnnngh." Mia growled her frustration and pulled him back in for another crushing kiss. Pulling back just enough to look at him, she said, "I need you. Now." and turned, grabbing his arm.

Speechless for a moment, Andrew was pulled along behind her to their room.

Once they entered and Mia turned back to his arms, he seemed to realize it was now or never to say something. "Mia, I want to, a lot, really, but shouldn't we wait?" Her almost frantic attempts to pull of his shirt made him far less coherent than he had planned to be.

"We're already married, Andrew. I think we're good." she said with a smirk.

"No, I know. But, I don't want to rush you. And, Mia. Really." he grabbed her wrists to hold her still for a moment, "I don't want you to regret this. We haven't known each other very long, and there's so much, especially the intimate, personal details, that we haven't learned about each other yet."

Seeing the actual concern on his face made Mia pause. Sighing she said, "Fine, let's sit on the bed and talk this out a little." Catching Andrew's look of skepticism she grinned, "I promise not to try any funny business…yet." They both settled onto the large bed, ignoring his half-naked state. "You're right that we haven't known each other long. And if we were in a different situation, I probably wouldn't be so okay with sex yet. But Andrew," she took his hand, "we're in a political marriage, and, as the Queen and Prince of Genovia, divorce won't actually be an option for us. So I guess I figure we have a lifetime to get to know all those intimate details, but only tonight before we go back into our whirlwind honeymoon tour and then back to Genovia with all its craziness."

Andrew smiled thoughtfully at her, and stroked the back of her knuckles in what was becoming a very comforting move. "Those are good points. Though one other to consider is annulment." Mia looked confused. "I partially wanted to wait in case it turned out you hated the choice you made and wanted to change your mind. As long as we haven't consummated the marriage there is a strong likelihood that we could get the marriage annulled."

Mia felt shocked, and slowly pulled her hand away from Andrew's. "You're saying you still have a way out of this?"

Seeing the blank look in her eyes, Andrew suddenly realized she hadn't understood his point. He quickly reached out and pulled her close to him. "No Mia. I'm saying _you_ would if you needed it. Remember that I knew my own mind but I didn't know you very well a week ago. I wanted to give you space to change your mind if you hated _me._ "

Mia turned and held onto him, burying her face in his chest. "I don't want you to leave." came her muffled response.

His heart ached for her, and all the pressures and loneliness she had faced already. "I won't, sweetheart. I promise."

They sat there for several minutes as Mia slowly calmed back down. Eventually, she sat back up, though still held Andrew's hand tightly in her own.

"So," she said, looking at their hands, "I think I have some abandonment issues…"

Andrew smiled sweetly at her, "Yes, well, I'm sure my parental issues will be all sorts of fun for us to work through together. Especially when we decide to have children."

Mia smiled back slowly, "Together sounds like a good plan."

Andrew watched her for a moment, deciding there was a time for talk, and a time for action. "I would very much like," he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "to make love to my new wife, if she is amenable."

Her breath caught for a moment, _So this is what being swept off your feet feels like._ "Your wife would very much appreciate that." she said, giving him a dazzling smile.

Queen Clarisse had perhaps been mildly surprised by just how affectionate the newlyweds were when they returned to their scheduled honeymoon activities (an hour late) Monday afternoon. But as she told Andrew's shocked mother, she had been certain that these two were excellently matched in all aspects. And wasn't it a comfort to know that that they were growing close so quickly, as that could only speed up the process of bringing along children? The poor woman had choked on her tea and excused herself from the Queen's side for the rest of the outing, a result that Clarisse did not mind in the least, given the Duchess' gossiping, simpering nature.

Two weeks later the crowds oohed and ahed as Mia and Andrew shared a public smooch before the steps of the palace. The princess and her new husband were home, and now it was time to get ready for a coronation of some magnificence.

Andrew looked on as his wife was crowned Queen of Genovia, full of pride and joy for her success. No one could have imagined that the young woman he had met barely two months before could become so precious to him so quickly, yet here he stood. It would be an interesting, and often difficult road ahead, he was sure, but how lucky he was to walk it with the woman he loved.

The Dowager Queen brushed away a small tear as she watched her granddaughter and grandson-in-law dance before the assembled guests. It was their honor and duty to begin the coronation celebration on the dance floor, but anyone with eyes could see that it was also their joy to be in each others' arms tonight. Watching Mia tonight, it was hard to picture the scared girl she had once been. How she had blossomed! And thinking of all the plans and hopes Clarisse knew Mia had for the future, she was glad to see that idiotic law had brought about a hidden blessing. With the extra support of Andrew by her side, she knew that Mia would make an excellent Queen for decades to come; long after Clarisse herself was gone.


End file.
